


Bang, Bang, Bang, Fingertip

by oneforyourfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/oneforyourfire
Summary: “You’re doing so well,” he says. “Look so good,” he says. And Junmyeon laughs, tugs him closer with an elbow hooked around Sehun’s shoulder (aka suho gets fingerbanged, yall)





	Bang, Bang, Bang, Fingertip

**Author's Note:**

> this is honoring my promise to both 1) not write anal intercourse and 2) romanize suho’s irl name “junmyeon”

“You’re doing so well,” he says. “Look so good,” he says. And Junmyeon laughs, tugs him closer with an elbow hooked around Sehun’s shoulders. Sehun curls, twists, and Junmyeon scrapes along the rippling muscles there. “Feel so good,” he continues, and Junmyeon laughs again, then moans past the minute shift of Sehun’s fingers. Breathy, affected, weak. Tipping his head forward, Junmyeon bites into his shoulder, and the heel of Sehun’s palm claps against his skin as he curls, twists, pushes, pushes. The stretch burns, delicious and hot and just, just, just right. Junmyeon hiccups on another moan, breathier, more affected, weaker. “Hyung,” Sehun says then, kissing along his forehead. “ _Fuck_ , hyung,” he says, but he makes it sound like another inane, rasped compliment, makes it almost sound like an _I love you_. 

Junmyeon doesn’t need the praise, not like Sehun always does, but the breathless awe in Sehun’s voice, the rasped disbelief makes affection burn through him. He kisses, too, whispers that this is just exactly how he likes it. Sehun two fingers deep, doing so well, making him feel so, so good.

And Sehun moans into his temple, pants like he’s the the one getting fucked. His cock stuttergrinds hard into Junmyeon’s hip. Junmyeon clenches purposefully around him, and his fingers, his cock spasm. His voice frays just that little bit more. And oh, it reminds him of that eager sloppiness when they’d first started, when Sehun was too in awe of how good it was, how good it felt, all boyish, bumbling bravado. And it's still like that sometimes, a crude, aching clumsiness to it, Sehun too gentle then too rough, but always so, so eager, always so good. 

He needs it more. Needs it—

Junmyeon bears as Sehun curls a third finger inside, gasping at the aching resistance, the glittering edge of pain to it.

“Hyung,” he says. 

“Sehunnie,” he responds. Then, “That’s right, Hunnie. Yes. _Yes_.”

Sehun bites down hard on his lower lip, eyelashes heavy and dark as he watches him and curls and thrusts and drags and fucks and fucks and fucks—still too tender, too slow. 

"More," he coaxes. "More, more, more, Sehunnie. Hyung needs more.” 

And Sehunnie whimpers, rocks up into him with a gratifyingly momentous tremor, then he gives him more, more, more. Faster, harder, crueler, too. Until there's only the slick sloppiness of his every grinding push and retreat, the breathiness of his own moans, the way Sehun’s cock pulses, gasps echo, body tenses at his every response.

Junmyeon claws at his shoulder as Sehun goes faster, curling then grazing, then teasing, then nudging then prodding then _holding_ , insistent and hot and relentless and just just just a little mean. Perfect perfect perfect just exactly as he’s been taught.

And it burns, and he burns. 

More, more, _more_.

"Hyung," he repeats as Junmyeon quivers and bites and claws then rocks down hard. His knees shiver against their rumpled sheets, and his cock grinds hard against the softness of Sehun's belly. 

“More, Sehunnie.” 

And it’s even louder. The slam of Sehun’s palm against Junmyeon’s skin, the timbre of his own moans, the wrinkle of rumpled sheets against his shaking knees. 

“Hyung,” Sehun gasps into his scalp, the moan a searing brand against his skin. He holds his fingers even longer, pushes them even more deliberate, and the pleasure echoes through his body, with every heartbeat. Resounding and so, so sharp.

"Sehunnie," he pants. "Sehunnie."

And Sehunnie’s free hand slithers around his waist, cradles him closer, then stumbles up his spine, kneads into the nape of his neck. His fingers skitter, twist though his hair, and Junmyeon’s entire body vibrates with the tense, taut, taut pleasure as Sehun _pulls_. 

“Harder," he says. And Sehun tugs harder, fucks harder, kisses harder, moans harder, grinds harder. 

Junmyeon, too. 

"You are so— _fuck_ —hard," he groans, shivering past the thought of riding him ragged. "So hard."

"All for hyung" he says. "Always for you, hyung." Makes even that sound like an _I love you_ , even as he pushes into his ass faster, rougher, yes, yes, _yes_ —

Rendered nearly immobile with pleasure, Junmyeon grinds shakily into his skin, takes it and takes it and takes and loves it as Sehun fucks fast and hard and full and heavy and heaving and hot and hot and hot. And oh, oh, _yes_ , the sweet, sweet aching fullness.

Sehun’s cock pulses so heavy, so promising, so desperate any time Junmyeon moans or clenches or licks or bites. Junmyeon’s hand bumbles for it, curls then strokes tight and fast, and Sehun’s next exhale is a breaking, breaking, broken pant. Beneath his thighs, Sehun’s own thighs tremble

Junmyeon’s head crashes into his heaving throat, his voice purposefully frayed, purposefully deep, savoring every heavy throb, the wet heat of it as he twists his hips to ride his fingers faster. And he tells him how good he feels, how good he loves, too, tastes the helpless quiver of Sehun’s ever tremor, rubs himself raw on all the places where their edges catch and burn.  
But come on, he needs his Sehunnie to make it hurt a little more. Make him feel it for days, Make him come, Hunnie. Make him come. Make him come. 

And oh, the way his head tips back, thighs tremble, body trembles&and the way it’s all for him. 

"Come on, Sehun," he says. "Come on."

"Stuff me full," he chants. "Make me come. Come on, Sehunnie.”

And oh, the way his eyes glaze and the way his eyelashes flutter and the way his eyebrows pinch and the way his jaw falls slack. Sehun, he looks so so good, feels so, so, so good, is doing so, so, so well for him. Sehun's moans flutter hot and desperate against the seam of his mouth. “Make me come,” Junmyeon urges. “Make hyung feel good.”

And Sehun’s fingers, oh, oh, oh, they do. Pointed and precise and insistent and urgent, ramming right where he needs them most, just how he needs them most and—

“Yes, yes, yes,” he chants. “ _Sehun_ , yes, yes."

His cock stutters into a dirty grind against Sehun’s skin. 

Yes, yes, _yes_ —

And it’s bone-deep, shattering, shattering climax an explosion of light and heat and pure, pure pleasure.

Sehun moans like he's dying, like he's coming, like he's the one being fucked, tugs him into a deep, deep, clumsy kiss. And Junmyeon's body quakes with pleasure.

And Sehun pushes, pushes, pushes until it hurts then again and again and again, and Junmyeon shudders in his arms, moans helplessly into his throat. And it crests and crests and crests until he’s wrung completely dry. 

“Good,” Junmyeon whispers into his throat. “Best, best, best boy.”

Warm and sated to his bones, he drags tingly fingertips down his body. 

“Best,” he repeats, breathing him in, savoring how _wrecked_ he is though he’s hardly been touched, only been watching, only been touching, only been _good_. 

Trembling, he grinds back purposefully, intentionally against the pulsing heft of Sehun’s cock at his ass. Sehun drags against the underside of his shaft, over the seam of his balls, and the contact has sharp little pinpricks of pleasure-pain skittering through his veins, has his limbs locking with it. 

“Yes," he pants. “Come on," he says. He cradles his face, drags his fingers over all the gorgeous, trembling contours. Sehun’s lips part beneath his thumb, and he shudders then suckles then bites. Junmyeon gropes downward to stroke him, swallows Sehun's reverent gasp.

“Look so good," he tells him. “Feel so good," he tells. “Come on. Come on, Sehunnie," he tells him. 

And he twists and strokes and tightens. 

Sehun shakes violently beneath him, claws at his sides, crushes his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder, voice a raw, ragged rasp of a moan against his skin. And hoarse and husky and hitching and perfect. “ _Hyung_.”

And Junmyeon twists and strokes and tightens and sucks on the underside of his jaw, whispers again about how good he looks, how good he feels, how good he is, how much hyung wants it, how much hyung _needs_ it, Sehunnie. 

And Sehunnie whimpers and jerks and quivers and moans and pants and comes.

Clawing, clawing, clinging, clambering, Sehun bumbles forward to kiss him again, sloppy and eager and hot, and Junmyeon laughs into his mouth and he’s squeezed even tighter into the quivering, crumbled cradle of Sehun's warm, perfect body. 

“I love you,” he says, and Junmyeon smiles at the taste of it, repeats it.


End file.
